Inside The Walls
by potter-sheldon
Summary: Hermione Granger is a normal person except she's a witch! Its the 90th Hogwarts Hunger Games and this year it's the biggest and best every, what is it thats in the walls of the castle that puts everyone in danger? Please Review : Love Feedback xx
1. Chapter 1

Inside The Walls

Today's the day, another year has flown by and yet again my family, friends and the rest of the area are being put through this mental torture wondering what is going to happen this time. My name is Hermione Granger, I'm a normal 16 year old girl except for one thing, I'm a witch. Before you judge me its not like a cackling, black cat owning warty nosed witch. No, in fact I look just like you, human. Everyday I wake up in my town of Panem, go out into the forbidden forest and find my wand from underneath the log where it's always kept.

I live in a place called Panem, its split up into districts there are 10 of them, well there used to be 12 but the others got destroyed, my family and I used to live in district 12 but when the peace keepers came we ran and managed to come and live here in district 8. There are rumors some people from district 12 were saved from being killed and taken away to a safe place, but of course that couldn't be true, the peacekeepers aren't that nice! District 8 is not a very big district and everyone is very poor, especially compared to all of the rich people at the Ministry. The ministry is practically the countries main centre, for all the people with money and who don't have to work to just stay alive. District 8 is surrounded by forest area, on the south side is the witches woods, no one ever dares to go in there, rumor is the peace keepers have put a dragon in so nobody runs away from the district! On the other side of the district is the Forbidden forest, this backs onto Hogwarts, Hogwarts is a good place most of the time but I'll get to that later.

I make sure my wand has no cracks in it, as I don't want a spell to go wrong and hit me instead. Then I wander deeper into the forest walking carefully trying not to step too loudly, that's when I see it, I quickly move behind the trees. I close one eye to try and concentrate on the object and aim my wand at it. I whisper 'Sectumsempra' A light goes from my wand and hits the animal, it gives an ear piercing scream and I realize its not an animal after all, its my best friend Ron.

'Oh my god' I say running over to him, kneeling down to see how badly wounded he is, luckily I only hit his leg and not his chest or head, the whole thing has been sliced open and blood is pouring out of it. 'Ron, I am SO sorry, are you okay, hang on a second I'll heal it for you.' Ron mumbles, he looks like he's about to faint I quickly pull my wand out of my pocket, I think I have some healing liquid at home ill just summon it and Ron will be all better and hopefully awake! ' Accio Dittany. See Ron, I just summoned it so it wont be long okay?' He mumbles again. After a few seconds I hear a familiar whooshing noise, I turn around just in time to catch the dittany. I fumble as I try to open the lid, once I finally get it open I put three drops onto Ron's leg and it quickly starts to heal. Ron opens his eyes and tries to sit up. "No no Ron stay down just for a little bit or you'll faint again.' I say pushing him down.

"I really should wear bright colours or something so you don't keep hitting me Hermione!' He says with a chuckle. 'Please let me sit up, the sooner I do then the sooner we can get some meat and go home to watch the reaping.

'Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten about that.' I saw rolling my eyes. Once every year two tributes from each district between the ages of 12-18 are chosen to represent their area in a fight to the death in what they call the Hogwarts Hunger games. This year is the 90th Hogwarts Hunger Games so everyone is expecting it to be different and have some sort of twist. When Hogwarts isn't being used as an arena it is either being prepared as the arena or for three weeks in a year a school, its quite exciting when I do get to go to school, we learn spells and writing and do tests and even make friends!

I turn back to Ron, he grabs my hand 'Come on, times ticking away we need to get some food!' I squeeze his hand and get up. I've known Ron since I was 12, we met at Hogwarts and stayed friends since, there is a bit of romance going on between us but I don't really know how I feel about him, he seems a little bit too much like a brother. We run through the trees quietly until we see movement, I look around behind the tree to check its not another human, this time it's a deer. Ron is better at actually killing the animal, my strength is wounding. Ron points his wand at the deer and says ' Avada Kedavra' A green light shoots out and hits the deer, it drops dead and we go over to make sure it isn't faking!

Once we have sold the deer at the Hob we go back to our houses and have to get ready for the reaping. I open the front door and my parents are sitting on the couch holding hands, I am an only child so I don't know how my parents will survive if I get picked for the games, they'll have no food as I am the one who provides that for them.

'Quickly Hermione, you need to get dressed the reaping is in an hour.' Mother hurries me into her bedroom and gives me a beautiful long pink gown with frills coming off of it, I have always loved this dress and I cant believe mother is letting me wear it.

'Are you sure?' I ask checking she really is letting me wear it.

'100%' She smiles back ' We've got to have you looking your best now don't we?' she smiles again before leaving the room.

Once I'm dressed I go out into the kitchen and mother braids my hair the way she used to wear it, I love having my hair in a braid but most days I don't have time to do it like that. Before I know it I hear the canon go off signaling its time for the reaping, I walk down the street towards the city centre with all of the rest of the children, I get my finger pricked and go and stand with all of the other 16 year olds. Tonks walks onto the stage and hushes everyone.

'Welcome to the 90th Hunger Games!' She says excitedly 'Now I think we should just cut to the chase and pull out the names of this years tributes, but before I do I'll let you all in on a little secret, this year as you all know is the 90th Games and the tributes are so lucky because its going to be the biggest and best Hogwarts Hunger Games ever!' She claps happily, the rest of the crowd is silent, no one is looking forward to who is chosen, for two kids it's the worst day of their lives. 'Okay okay.' She continues 'I think since this year is so special we will have to pull out boys first, and the boy tribute is…' She reaches her hand into the glass bowl and pulls out a piece of paper. 'Peeta Mellark' I look over to the boys side, I know Peeta, we also met at Hogwarts when we were 12 but we haven't talked much since, just the occasional 'Hi' or 'Hello' I felt so sorry for him and his family. 'And now for the ladies' she puts her hand into the other glass bowl. ' The female tribute for district 8 is….Hermione Granger.'


	2. Chapter 2

Inside The Walls

Chapter 2

**A/N: I love having feedback so guys please message me **

I stand there staring at Tonks, was she serious? Was it actually me being called up? Surely she just read it out wrong or maybe I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up any second. I realised it was real when one of the peacekeepers grabbed my arm and dragged me forward. I think I probably would have looked like a zombie, just standing there staring at absolutely nothing at all.

The peacekeepers lead me onto the stage and leave me standing next to Tonks, I glance across at the boy called Peeta. He looks very calm considering he has pretty much just been given a death sentence, then I look down at Ron, his eyes are full of tears. Ron, crying? Never! I have never in my life seen him cry, I turn away as I know if I keep looking I would break down and start screaming. I can feel my mother is watching me but I don't have the courage to look anywhere near her.

'Well then everyone." Tonks says making me come back to Earth. 'Please give a very warm cheer to our tributes for district 8!' She claps her hands loudly but no one in the crowd follows. 'See you all next year, and to Peeta Mellark and Hermione Granger, May the odds be ever in your favour.' She smiles and walks off stage, before I have a chance to move the peacekeepers have grabbed Peeta and I and are escorting us off to the house where all the tributes go.

Tonks walks into the room still beaming at us both, I sit away from the others as I really would just like to be left alone to process what's just happened to me. 'Welcome Peeta and Hermione, I'm Tonks and over the next two weeks we're going to become great great friends I'm sure of it.' She held out her hand to Peeta, he shook it and then to me and I shook it. 'You two don't realise how lucky you really are, she continues. I'm sure many of the districts kids would die to have all the food and attention you two are going to get!' Peeta and I look at each other and roll our eyes, I would have thought Tonks would have realised that nobody would want to enter this, two weeks of food then you die. Who wants that? 'Now, I must go and find your mentor, where has he got to? This is ridiculous.' Tonks stands up and walks out of the room leaving just Peeta and I. Peeta gets up off of the chair and wanders around the room.

'How are you so calm?' I ask trying to make some kind of conversation start. Peeta turns around and looks at me. 'No point having a sook about it, we're already here, the only way to get out of it is to get killed before the games, if I did that the Ministry would kill my family and I wouldn't even get to enjoy the food Tonks says is so great.' He sounds like he is joking but looks ever so serious, I don't know how to respond so I put my head down and decide not to make anymore conversation. Peeta stops walking around the room and sits down, we both sit in silence for about 10 minutes until Tonks walks into the room with a very familiar face behind her. I'd recognised Sirius from anywhere, he had won the Hunger Games 10 years ago. He has been the only winner from District 8 ever. Unfortunately after his win he didn't want to stay friends with all of the rest of the town, instead he locked himself away in his house in the victors' village and drank to the point where he passed out every night.

'Miss Granger, Mr Mellark, this is Mr Sirius Black; he'll be your mentor for the games. I'm not going to stick around, I'll meet you all on the train.' Tonks smiles and leaves the room. Sirius walks over to us and sits down on the chair in front of me. 'So you two are my newest bunch of animals, I say that because I have no faith in either of you. You'll probably be dead before the games have properly started, especially as there's a twist this year…' He takes a bottle of whisky out of his jacket pocket and drinks what's left in there. Great I have an alcoholic as a mentor.


End file.
